Portable fluid containers are often used in the consumer market to transport and dispense fluids. Such containers are typically blow molded and are typically provided with one or more handles for carrying and manipulating the containers. However, such containers may be unwieldy, especially when filled with liquid. The positioning and/or orientation of these handle(s) on the container may contribute to the unwieldiness of the container. The number of handle(s) provided is typically limited and the handle(s) are not typically ergonomically oriented, which may result in reduced control and an awkward dispensing process when a user attempts to maneuver the container using the handle(s).
It is also desirable to simplify the manufacture of such containers, in order to increase quality and reduce costs. These handle(s) are typically molded into the container material during the manufacturing (typically blow molding) process. The container quality may increase and the container cost may decrease if the handle(s) did not need to be formed in the blow molding process.
Conventional containers are typically provided with one opening for both receiving and dispensing fluids, but not separate openings for each.
Some fluid containers, which may be designed for certain types of fluids, may be subject to regulatory constraints. For examples, portable fuel containers may be regulated for safety and/or environmental concerns. Such regulations may require, for example, sturdy handles, proper coloring and/or features to reduce spilling of fluids. Conventional fuel containers have met such requirements by using a relatively simple container design. However, such products may be awkward, inconvenient and/or unwieldy to manually maneuver, making it difficult to manage and/or control the dispensing of fluids. Such containers may perform relatively poorly in various fuelling applications (e.g., pouring fuel into a tank), and when used by particular users that may lack manual strength and/or dexterity (e.g., older users).
Issues that may be improved upon include, for example, ergonomic container construction and operation, container storage, transportation convenience and stability, ease of use, pouring convenience, such as improved control on the dispensing activation and flow rate, among others.